


Alta traición (Lo que el corazón diga)

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarde o temprano se enterarían de su traición, pero ella iba a seguir sus convicciones, costase lo que costase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alta traición (Lo que el corazón diga)

**Título:** Alta traición (Lo que el corazón diga)

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Violet

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Posibles Spoiler del manga.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me perteneces, son del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Tarde o temprano se enterarían de su traición, pero ella iba a seguir sus convicciones, costase lo que costase.

 **Número de palabras:** 456

 **Tabla:** Helados  **No. Y Nombre:** 015\. Frutas del bosque

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante sería considerado una traición hacia Doflamingo, pero ella ya había visto suficiente, había guardado el momento ideal para hacer que Dressrosa fuera nuevamente libre y ya que la oportunidad se daba debía de aprovecharla.

Al principio no creía que los Mugiwara pudieran hacer gran cosa, Doflamingo era una persona con muchos recursos y todo aquel que se metía en su camino era eliminado por completo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ella apostara todo por los Mugiwara? La confianza que uno de ellos le había brindado.

Con capucha y montada en un caballo de juguete, pedía en su interior que el actual Rey de Dressrosa no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba siendo acorralado, que a los Mugiwara no había que subestimarlos.

Debía de localizar a Kuroashi, para notificarle lo que estaba viendo en ese instante, había navegado en su mente y sabía que él protegía con devoción a sus nakama femeninas y si no le decía que el Sunny estaba en problemas, sería demasiado tarde. Lo localizó, junto a uno de sus nakama y otro sujeto que aparentemente era un samurái.

Le dolía darle ese tipo de noticias a Kuroashi, porque sabía que este se marcharía sin dudar… sin titubear.

Lo dejó lo más cerca que pudo, para después desaparecer en el frondoso bosque y usar su habilidad, podía predecir lo que venía y eso le llevó a la sana decisión de apresurar un poco las cosas, porque ya todos estaban en movimiento.

Quería que su querido país fuera liberado, que Doflamingo dejara de gobernar y que su padre saliera de las sombras.

Y su corazón le decía que todo saldría bien, que debía de confiar en aquellos piratas… ellos sabrían que hacer contra el Shichibukai.

.

.

.

 

Si bien le había parecido que Kuroashi era un ser excéntrico, conocer al Capitán y al Segundo a Bordo fue algo que la descolocó a gran medida, no tenían un plan y eso no les importaba, ella tendría que aprender que con ellos su técnica de predicción no servía y mucho menos con Luffy, todo era rápido e improvisado.

—¡La traidora está con ellos— escuchó que gritaban esos hombres.

—¡Mátenla!

Y ahí supo que ella ya no era primordial para La Familia Donquixote, mejor, así ella sería más libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía que sobrevivir… para poder ver a su país libre.

.

.

.

—Tus lágrimas no mienten…

Regresó de nuevo, asombrada porque unirse a ellos le daba la oportunidad de que quizás solo tal vez, su País fuera libre… con solo mirar a futuro ya lo sabía. Y ahí comenzaría, demostrándole a Kuroashi su gratitud por abrirle aquella puerta.

 

 **Notas Naghi-Tan:** Por si no se dieron cuenta, lo del principio fue lo que Violet vio a futuro (claro, con algunas escenas del manga…) y a lo último estamos donde ve la mente de Sanji y ve una oportunidad para poder traicionar a Doflamingo… espero se haya entendido la idea… ¿Y la fruta del bosque? La fruta es ella, el bosque es su mente…

**Tchao!**

 


End file.
